


Kylo? More like why though

by 182769



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Ren's a punk bitch, M/M, Space Husbands, lmaooooo i'm starting a crack huxlo series, lovely little hux, this series is going to be all over the place, whiny baby kylo, yes bc it's 5am and wow fuck sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182769/pseuds/182769
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack drabbles about Hux and Kylo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash, I barely watched the movie 6 hours ago.

"Ren, _please_." Hux huffed, his tone as sarcastic as ever. His arms crossed against his chest as Ren looked at him, a petulant damned pout on his face.

" _She_ **beat** _me_!" He cries and Hux rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time today. Ren unsheaths his saber and waves it around uselessly, hitting nothing and no one in general. He was over the anger, he was just sulking at this point. Sulking on the floor on his bedroom aboard his spacecraft.

"You'll get stronger and beat her next time." The general offers and Ren only groans in response.

"The boys keep teasing me! I can't stab _all_ of them, now can I Huxy?" The dark ren leader slumps onto the ground, his cheek coming in contact with the cold metal of the floor. He moans and whines while sheathing his saber and throwing it somewhere across the room with his lower lip sticking out. "I'm doomed, Huxy. _**My reputation is ruined!"**_ He wails. "And all because of that _damned_ girl! How am I suppose to run an army if the boys don't respect me. _But you do, right? Huxy? You respect me_?" The young boy babbled as he lie on his side and brought his knees to his chest, looking off in the distance of the window, his cheeks puffed out in frustration.

Hux tried not to think because Ren had searched his mind on several occasions so he answered as fast as possible before the boy had a chance, "Of course, Ren. Always."

Ren whimpers as he bites his thumb, " _Always_?"

" _Always_." Hux reassures and he swears he hears a small sigh of contentment leave his leader's lungs.


	2. Pay attention to me, General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a little brat and Hux still hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS HONESTLY SO CUTE?????

With legs crossed, the day's paperwork in his hands, and Ren sat calmly in his lap; Hux could barely concentrate.

"Honestly, of all the seats in here you choose _my lap_?"

Ren nods, obviously amused as the redhead slams the paperwork down in irritation.

" _I hate you_." Hux chuckles as he pulls the dark sith closer to his chest. The words ghost over Ren's lips and the general honest to god hears a purr from the back of his leader's throat. Ren hums before clasping his hands behind Hux' neck,

"Oh, be honest. I'd say you're thinking of lovely thoughts that involve me, right now." Kylo smirks before gliding the tip of his tongue up to his general's ear. "Why, don't make me search your mind." His lips hover over Hux' ear and the general can feel the smile in Ren's voice as he whispers, " _Be honest. With me_." He rolls his hips slowly and it's torture as he nibbles on his general's ear, " _With yourself_."

Hux moves his hands down to Ren's hips and grips them hard enough to choke out a gasp from the latter.  
" _God, I honestly hate you._ " Hux breathes as he smudges messy kisses down the expanse of Ren's neck. Ren chuckles as he runs his fingers down his lover's clothed chest, emitting a childish whine when he reaches the waistband of Hux' pants.

"Mm, show me how much hatred you have for me." Kylo whispers whilst holding Hux' head to his neck. Short gasps interrupt his sentence as teeth graze, nibble, and bite at the space between his neck and shoulder. " _You going to show the boys who owns me?_ " Ren moans softly when he feels Hux' sinful tongue soothing the marks he'd made just minutes ago. " _Gracious Hux_." A content sigh escapes Ren as he pulls Hux away from his neck and holds his face in his hands. He leans in and angles his head to meet Hux' reddened lips, taking in his lower lip between his teeth and smiling into the slow kiss.

"Mine _._ " Hux whispers as he presses a gentle kiss to Ren's prominent cupid's bow. He repeats the word as if it were a mantra, _mineminemine_ , when pressing small, light feather-like kisses on Ren's cheeks, nose, forehead, and chin.

" _Yours_." Kylo mouths as he runs his thumbs over Hux' cheekbones. "You silly boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DEAD AS FUCK??????!!!!¡????¿

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute, can Kylo just stab me already???¿


End file.
